Fantastic
by Myu-ussia
Summary: A smooth and familiar voice reached my ears, "Are you alright?" I smiled at that "Just fun-flipping-tastic, One minute your own mother swings a frying pan at your head and the next moment you find yourself in a swimming pool soaked, To say the least; crazy" I replied quickly,. Doctor/OC about one of your Doctor Who fan finds herself in, well, Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1: Fun-Flipping-tastic

Fantastic 

_Hey, Myu-ussia here, this is my first Doctor who fanfiction, but not my first fanfiction. I am apologizing for any silly errors and mistakes before you read, Cause there always mistakes. If you find any huge errors, Please point out it with the paragraph number so I can edit it, please. I have gone crazy for Doctor Who lately, so I couldn't help myself. And I started this at 21:30 – 01:58, a long time right? I just couldn't stop. _

_Warning Notes: anyone looking for amy/doctor or River/doctor sorry disappoint you, however this will not hold them here, yet it will hold Amy/Rory and Doctor/OC so if you don't like, don't read. And Truth to be told, this story will most likely stay in the T-zone. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, However belongs to the lovely Steven Moffat and the BBC. I, do however own my OC. _

_Anyway, I finished my rumbling and get on with the chapter._

Chapter 1: Fun-Flipping-tastic 

The wind was blowing gentle, caressing my skin to keep me awake with it cool touch. The slow and quiet whisper of it voice was heard in my ears, only I heard. I smile slightly before sitting down on the freshly grown grass, my left hand fingers ran through it soft long spines. My eyes stared at the small lake that the sun gazed down upon before I sipped at my coffee, that my right had stay gripping the container once it was finished.

My left hand soon left the grass to tug on my blue jagging that I keep myself in. Which in turned I had shivered again from the cold running up my spine. Being the reason for this is I only had a designer white shirt on. One with a black lined football which was red and white, it almost look like yin and yang sign. And above the football was black bold writing saying '_We will break your heart'_ however it was covered by my brown, yellow stripe scarf that was wrapped around my neck, as well a small necklace that I had gotten on my 13th birthday by a friend who had moved all the way to Germany. I rarely ever have it off these days, being my little thicket to hope and memories.

Soon my gazed returned to the beautifully sights before me. The sounds of Nothing, nothing could be heard in this quiet countryside of Britain, besides the tweeting of birds and farm animals. No cars were nearby, only the many mounts of lustful felids and many of trees that swished. The smell in the air was sweet and soft, like sugar upon my tongue. I sighed happily as my hand stabbed at the container with both hands, as I lean back and let my back touch the cool and welcoming ground. I only watch as the sun slowly crept away into the night and the star came out. The only thing I had always loved about the country side was there were many more stars out in the sky. No lights block such a wonderful sight.

They sparkled brightly while others just glowed; my eyes stared out at them all. Thousands of hundreds of planets that stared back down at me, my eyes watched the dark blue skies in hope of seeing a shooting star but I sighed finding none after five minutes, I silently gave up.

Soon I got off from the ground and started heading back, knowing my own mother was going to have a huge conversation about being out so late. However I couldn't care less, if she took away all my stuff she couldn't take the stars away from me. I like nature but I loved space and the stars more.

My fingers twisted the scarf in my hands, a scarf similar to the 4th doctors from doctor who. My first doctor, I always remember waking up to find him on my television, his voice always awoke me with excitement. His adventures that I loved watching, and I remember he was the one to help me a little of getting over my fear of spiders. I chuckled slightly, I couldn't remember much of his time as a doctor since it was early mornings and I have very bad memory. The only thing was, you except me to like jelly babies, but I always hated the taste of them funnily enough. Unless I was in a very good mood.

Being lost in the past, my eyes soon open when I came clashing into the door. I groaned in pain and annoyance, why do I always have to be so stupid? Rubbing my forehead I open the door to find my mother holding a frying pan high ready to hit me, she must have thought I was some sort of danger. My hands up in defeat as her eyes widen and she lowered the frying pan.

My mother had short black dyed hair and soft brown eyes, unlike my harsh and dark ones. She was chubby from having seven children. Only five survived truthfully, me being one of them. Anyway, I smiled at her happily at seeing her alright, which she returned. "You caught me" I told her before getting in and closing the door behind me and taking off my shoes and putting them into the cupboard.

Before I could turn back to my mother, she had the frying pan back up and swinging it across my face. I was knocked out cold after a surprise squeak. No that something I did not except at all.

_My head spiralled as my emotions wrapped in confusion, lost and hurt. Why had my mother do that? Did she not recognise me? I was now upset as I sat on the ground, whatever the ground was. Everything was black, so I couldn't tell._

"I miss those days! Those days, we share, laughed and took away as now only a sad memory, thanks, thanks for nothing" a _younger me stood before me yelling, making me jump back, a confused and frighten 13 year old._

"Every promise, Lucy. You broke and that hurts, it hurts! How would you like it? Your best friend betrays you over and over, your other greatest friend thousands miles away and my own Nan doesn't give a shit" _The girl cries softly before pointing at me , her eyes hard and broke . _

_"_I keep going, I don't cry, I just smile and move on. My mother ill, Lucy, some of my more trustworthy friends are as well. And you know all I can do? Is give them hope, make them smile and help them keep going, because who else will?" _she screamed before smiling at me. Her eyes held sadness as she yelled the words; I once wanted to scream at the girl named, Lucy. I remember the time, when I had felt so alone for once. No one to lean on, no one there. Everyone else did the leaning, I did the helping. I was that lamppost that everyone lean on. My hands wrapped around the girl. Her long hair tangled and a mess like it used to be before I cut it off to a short size, my hand stroke through her hair like my mother had always done for me. She fought back not wanting the comforting hug before she gave up breathing heavily as her tears filled the room. Flooding us under her hurt, my hurt, and my pain that I let go off such a long time ago. I smiled softly at my younger self as I felt my lung filled with water and the clashing and splashing surrounding us. _

I awoke jumping up quickly while coughing away the water and letting air return to my lungs. My hand gripped the side of the wall, I shivered, I felt drenched, soaked to the bone while the side of my head ack. My vision was blurred while everything shook around me. I soon found myself falling again before something caught me while objects fell and splashed inside whatever it was I was in, maybe a pool?

I continue to cough, trying to get air back into my lungs. Before looking at the other, I couldn't see very well from the water in my eyes as well the huge headache in the side of my head. I groaned slightly. A smooth and familiar voice reached my ears, "Are you alright?" I smiled at that "Just fun-flipping-tactic, One minute your own mother swings a frying pan at your head and the next moment you find yourself in a swimming pool soaked, To say the least; crazy" I replied quickly, "you?" my eyes finally adjusting to sight before me.

Before me stood a man in a blue business shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A black long tie around his neck, and black work trousers. His eyes that soft bright green, that I had once dream of having. His hair was that light brown that was raggedy and everywhere as if he had been just through hell back. He was, of course soaked. What shocked me, he looked allot like Matt Smith but that couldn't be so. He soon replied to me, "meh, I've been through worse" he replied then he looked at me curiously." But what I want to know is how you got into the Tardis"

My eyes grew bigger, did he just say Tardis? I question inside my head before I could say anything at all, we were sent flying again into the pool and sliding across the room like rag dolls. My back slammed against the wall. "Damn" I whispered as I got on my feet again, I quickly helped the man up. "So, you're saying you're the Doctor? And this is the Tardis, _the _Tardis?" I questioned him. He smirked at me, "Yes, this is the Tardis, and I am the Doctor, how did you know that?" He said before hearing the beeping of Tardis in warning of crashing.

Arms wrapped around me before we slammed on the other side of the Tardis, and the small kiddies pool water piled on top of us before the huge bang of black smoke pop in the room before disappearing. The two off us coughed loudly before standing up on the side of wall, I couldn't help but start laughing once the Doctor let go. He stared at me for minute before joining me before stopping. He still held a smile to me, "How did you get here? What is your name?" He asked, I signed slightly "I don't know how I got in here, One minute my mother whacks a frying pan at me, I don't why and the next second I find myself waking up to suffocating from the water." I told him, confused myself and quickly answered the other question "Mellisa, but you can call me Mel"

His eyebrows twitched slightly before he smiled "We might have to look at later, nice name, foreign?" He asked before heading for the hall, I quickly follow after. "Yes, Italian, My mother hated British names, except from Jade, but my Dad and Nan won in wanting my name be Melissa but My mother twisted it slightly" I explained. He nodded while looking around for something. "So does that make you half Italian, then?" H asked amused, catching on. Then again he was the Doctor.

"Yes" I said back before seeing the rope that had a hook ready together. I picked it up and poked the Doctor "Looking for this?" I asked, He jumped up happily before hugging me. "You amazing person" he shouted before taking the rope and hook and rushed down the hallway, or was it side way through the hall? Heh, who cared?

I caught up easily with him before we found our self the dead end. It looked it before we looked up to see the starry skies, "Ready cowboy?" I asked stepping out of the way. He smirked swinging the rope and it landed outside perfectly. "I'm always ready!" He replied before he scrambled up the rope leaving me behind, I soon climbed up behind him.

I was soon by his side, and saw the small ginger red hair girl who looked at us. Amelia Pond. I smile sweetly at her, before Doctor started rumble "Can I have an apple? All I can think about: Apples. I love apples! Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new never had cravings before," I chuckled silently remembering watching this on television with my mother. Now I was living it. I shook of the weird feeling inside my heart.

Amelia stared at us in confusion "Are you two alright?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just had a fall. All the way down here, right to the library. Hell a climb back up," He replied as he jumped out of the Tardis, I joining him. God, How I love the ground.

"You're both soaking wet" she stated bluntly.

"We were in the swimming pool." I interjected. _I don't care what anyone thinks, I'm going to take some lines._

"You said you were in the library" she responded, looking utterly lost. _Poor girl._

"So is the swimming pool." I remarked patiently to the sweet girl.

"Are you police officers?" She asked, giving up on her curiosity.

"Why? Did you call police officers?" The Doctor questioned in response, leaning forward to get better look at Amelia.

Feeling that now it was getting nowhere I quickly replied "No we aren't, but we came about the crack in your wall."

"What cra-"Is all the Doctor could managed to say before he jerks violently however before he could fall I quickly was by his side and leaning him down on the floor. My reflexes had taking control of me for those phew moments. I smiled softly at the girl who face turned to concern, while glowing light started to come off the Doctor, He hadn't finished his regeneration, it seems. I gave the girl the look that would say _don't worry._

"Are you all right mister?" Amelia sounded very worried. "No, I'm fine, It's okay, this is all perfectly norma-" at that moment a small round of puff of bright golden vapour left his mouth in a gasp, and his hand started to glow softly. My smiled at him, his smile turned to a frowned instead, mostly likely because I wasn't shocked or amazed that he was shimmering with gold energy, unlike poor Amelia.

"Who _are_ you?" Amelia asked warily, her gazed flickering between the both of us.

I laughed slightly, "I'm Mel," I said as I helped the Doctor to his feet, the same smile plastered against my skin, "And this is the Doctor." I add pointing to the other man beside me.

And with that the Doctor started his small speech "Do anything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off." The Doctor demanded with a smile.

"Wait! Watch..."I winched slightly as he bashed into the tree and fell to the ground. "Out for the tree" I finished off with a whisper, before sighing shaking my head.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked while giving me that look that says _"Is he always like this?" _

Wanting to annoy and confused the Doctor I quickly spoke his words at the same time.

"Early days, steering a_ bit_ off."

_Hi again, I hope you enjoy 4 and half pages of fun. Anyway, if you wondering why my OC isn't freaking out and all that, is because everything happening to fast so nothing sinking in, at the same time everything like a rush dream just with the added pain. I do this a lot in real life, if a thing seems to go really fast and quick the emotions don't come up until I've finally stopped and looked back while the emotions fall full force onto my heart. You could say that's my way of copping. So I implied it into my OC. Anway, Please COMMENT, FAV, AND FOLLOW._

_SEE YOU SOON, Geronimo! _

Word count: 2,400


	2. Chapter 2:Eleventh Hour: Part 1

Chapter 2: Eleventh Hour: Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, However belongs to the lovely Steven Moffat and the BBC. I, do however own my OC/self-insert. _

_Hey, here Chapter 2, this going to be in two parts, because dude I am like over 6000 words! AND on my Microsoft word, I have done like 13 pages for this chapter! That a lot of pages, XD anyway transitions will have quotes from my past that have been said between friends, family ect. Or they can be recent ones. So here it is, enjoy my Whovians! _

Green eyes stared at me in confusion. "Why did you say, that?" He asked as he got to his feet. I smirked at him, "Because, it true" was my only reply. Before getting on my knees and looked at the girl, smiling at her softly. "Does it scare you?" I asked her. She shook her head "No, just weird" was her blunt reply, I laughed while shaking my head. "No, I mean the crack in your wall?"

Her eyes widen at me before nodding. I gripped her hand in mine, "Well we got the Doctor, he'll check it out, well, after he eat something" I told her, she nodded understandingly. I stood up; she remained me of my nieces when they thought there were witches watching them in dark waiting for them to sleep to snatch them. But this time is a real thing. A real crack in the wall, which isn't exactly a crack in the wall.

The Doctor looked at me confused, "What crack?" he asked, Amelia replied for me luckily. "A crack in my wall" she told him. He nodded understanding now; however in the corner of eyes he was watching me. "I'll explain later!" I said, surrendering with one hand up to him. He smiled before heading into the house with me and Amelia behind him. He got something out of me.

Once inside, the Doctor turned to Amelia his face turned into a mock seriousness. "What your name?" he questioned the girl. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, telling her it okay. She smiles slightly "Amelia Pond" her voice soft as she spoke her name.

"Oh, what a brilliant name" the Doctor replied with a small smile, "Amelia Pond." His tongue tested the name inside his mouth. "Like a name from a fairy-tale" I finished off. The Doctor eyebrows quirked at me slightly before shaking his head.

Amelia let go off my hand and went to grab an apple for the Doctor. As we waited at the door way. "Your confusing girl, Mel" he told me as we waited. I only smirked at me "Yes, yes I am"

Amelia returned with a pure red apple, I felt sorry for the apple knowing he was going to waste it. Amelia poked me slightly and held another one out to me. "Thank you" I told her as I flipped the round apple in my hand before pocketing it in my pocket for later. "I'll have it later" I told her, she smile at me before looking at the raggedy Doctor.

"If you're a doctor, then why does your box say Police?" She questioned but he ignored her as he went and bite into the apple. His face crunched up in disgust at the flavour. "That disgusting," He spat out "what is that?"

"An apple, "Amelia replied, a little sickens by him spitting out the poor apple.

"Apple rubbish. I hate apples" he said franticly.

"But you said you love them," Little Amelia responded, now confused.

"Nope, no, no, I like yogurt. Yogurts my favourite. Give me yogurt," he demanded and I chuckled.

"Rude" I muttered before stopping Amelia from getting a Yogurt, shaking my head before getting out fish fingers and custard. "What are you doing?" The doctor asked, confused by the fact I had gone and made something instead of him getting his so brilliant yogurt.

I smiled at him, "Oh, just speeding things up," I replied before setting the plate of fish fingers on the table and a bowl of custard for him. He sat down confused, his eyes settled on me, trying to find something inside my eyes, I just shrugged. "It a new mouth, so new rules. It like when you brush your teeth then eat, everything taste wrong" I told him as if I understood somewhat. "Anyway, it the short cut."

His eyes questioned me, "How this a short cut?" he replied picking up his fish finger and dipping it in the custard. "Because, poor Amelia would have gone through the whole kitchen until you would've found what you needed, I just speeded it up" I replied simple. He finally bit into; a huge smile grew across his face, "This is good" I chuckled at him.

Before anymore could be said the Doctor jerked violently in his seat before a crack could be heard, I grimaced at the sound and covered Amelia ears. She turns to me, "What wrong? What wrong with him?" she asked miffed by the quick transition. "Nothing really wrong with him sweetie, Just his regeneration hasn't finished yet" I replied once I let go of her ears. "And how do you know that?" He asked his eyes wide with shock.

"I promise to explain later" I told him again, and he sighed knowing that only reply he getting for now. He quickly changed the conversation "So, where your mum and dad Amelia? Thought we would have woken them by now" the Doctor asked, noticing no noise coming from up stairs, only the sound of our footstep and chatter. I waited for her replied, knowing what it is.

"Haven't got a mum and dad. Just an aunt," Amelia responds, the way she acted, she seems not remember much of parents. I felt sorry for her, Old aunts are horrible. I'm not saying all aunties are horrible, because then I'm saying I'm horrible. " I don't even have a Aunt" The Doctor replied, _that's sort of a lie, he did have family once right? _

The Doctor turned to me as well, "What about you, Mel? Oh, I never caught your whole name." He asked smirking. I sighed smiling slightly, "Yes, I have family, a big one, don't know all of them. Most of them are strangers beside my parents and nephew and nieces" I replied truthfully, "And the full name thing, I'm not a fan of my whole name, I rather keep it to Mel or Mellisa"

He was about to say something to me, but I stopped him once I turned back to Amelia. "So your aunt, Where is she?" I questioned wanting the attention off me.

"She out" Amelia responded, seeming not to care that her aunt was rarely there.

"And she left you all alone?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm not scared!" Amelia retorted indigently.

"Course you're not, you're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, two strange people fall out of the box, strange man eat fish custard! And look at you! Just sitting there. So you know what I think?" the Doctor rambled at a million miles an hour.

"What?" Amelia asks, obviously confused.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall," we said together ominously. He shot me another strange look.

"Come along, Pond!" the Doctor said enthusiastically walking out of the kitchen with myself already on his tail. Noticing the six rooms at the time, having been checking my whole surroundings out of habit. However at the time I forgot about the extra room and carry on until we arrived to Amelia Pond bedroom.

Being the grown curious man he was, he went right up to the crack quickly. He knocked the wall before turning to the two of us, "You've got some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen."He told us aloud before turning back to it. I try to stay away from the crack, leaning against the door frame; however that didn't last long before he called me over.

"Mel, take a look at this" he muttered to me as he listened in, I followed after letting my hand lean on the wall. I felt my stomach bubbling and twisting, alongside the headache that was forming inside my head. But I stuck it out, not caring what this could possibly mean. A draft I could hear whispering in my ear, while I let my hand touch the wall to notice the strong and stable build. It would've been weaken by the crack, well if the crack was part of the wall.

"The wood's solid but the crack doesn't go all the way through it," the Doctor said quietly as he inspected the wall, "so, where the draft coming from?" I asked pulling away from the wall and sitting down on the girl bed. My head started to swirl by being near it, my head click as it now understood the pain. It was the after effect of falling into this parallel world, I must somehow slipped through some sort of small crack right? _No. There more than just that. _

"Just what I was thinking," He said under his breath before moving on. He pulled away from the wall and scanned it with his super mega ultra rare awesome chocolate fudge sonic screwdriver. _Ummm...chocolate fudge sonic screwdriver. _ _Ah! Isn't the time for that Mel!_

"Wibbly, wobbly, timey, whimey," he said quickly. "Do you know what the crack is?"

"What?" Amelia asked.

"It's a crack," he said, pausing, "Now, I'll tell you something funny: If you knocked this wall down the crack would stay in place because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" Amelia asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Everywhere, in everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched pressed together, right here in the wall of your bedroom," The Doctor explained, losing the girl completely. I would've laughed slightly however restrained by the beating inside my head, blurring my eyes in the process.

A hand touched my shoulders softly, and someone kneels down beside me. "Mel? Are you alright? Can you hear me Mellisa?" His voice full concern, concern for this weird being that sat here. A bright blue light bulged and blurred before my eyes, I grabbed the object pulling it away and smiled at him, "I'm fine, just got a headache "I replied before changing the topic.

"Amelia, do you hear anything? Anything at all from the crack?" I asked her. I couldn't see their farcical expression anymore by my blurred eyes but I could feel the heavy stare coming from the Doctor.

Amelia nodded, "A voice, yes" her voice withered at the end. She feared what she heard. Then again who would like to hear a voice coming off a strange alien? Well, except the Doctor off course. Or the time lords in general.

The Doctor dashed across the room and dumping a cup of water out onto the floor, earning a tilt of head from Amelia, and pressed it against the wall to hear more clearly.

"Prisoner Zero…" he mumbled.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," Amelia finished and complete off for him.

"That's what I heard," Amelia said, "What does it mean?"

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison. And they've lost a prisoner. And do you know what that means?" he asked her.

"What?" she responded.

"You need a better wall," the Doctor and I said together. Doctor stare was on me again before moving back to the girl.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. Forces will invert and it will snap itself shut," he rattled off quickly before pausing, "Or…"

"What?" Amelia asked again.

The Doctor stared at the wall, worried, and I walked over to Amelia as best as I could without looking anything was wrong.

I kneel down in front of her and grabbed her hand before letting the words out "You know when grownups tell you, 'Everything's going to be fine,' and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

She puffed and sighed in one before muttering "Yes."

The same smile was on my face as I stated "Everything's going to be fine." I soon found myself tumbling to my feet with Amelia hand still latched in my own, something that was small and fragile. I felt my other hand holding, or more held in another's, a bigger and more comforting hand. Meaning the doctor had pulled me up. I heard the buzzing of his sonic screwdriver, aimed at the wall.

Amelia peered around me, curious as to what would happen. As the crack began to open, I felt my headache worsen, I felt as though someone was squishing my brain from the inside, letting it bleed slowly and painfully as if thumped for release. I unconsciously tighten my grip on the Doctor hand as the other let Amelia hand go, in not wanting to hurt her.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped," a disembodied voice said.

"Hello? Hello…"he dragged the word until the huge eye popped out of nowhere making us all jump. When I say all, I mean mostly me and Amelia.

"What's that?" Amelia breathed.

The Doctor didn't answer, keeping eye contact with the creature instead. However before anymore could be said as a small ball of light flown into his pocket making him fall, dragging me alongside him. My head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me as we groaned slightly, My head no longer pounded yet ache slightly from the raw left over's from the cuts inside my head. I pulled myself away from the man, sitting up as he fluttered to his feet.

"There, you see? Told you it would close," the Doctor said as he dug around his pockets, "Good as new."

"Was that…Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia questioned. I pulled myself up before gripping the small girl hand.

"No, I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard and whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message," he said as he opening the piece paper with a scrunch and ruffle before reading it context.

"'Prisoner Zero has escaped,'" the Doctor read aloud, "But why tell us?"

"Unless..." I mumbled, my brain burning in remembrance. _Room six. That room, that thing hides in._

"Unless what?" Amelia asked while watching him as he paced around in thinking.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here," the Doctor explained, "But he couldn't have. We'd know."

He stopped as his head clicked in understanding before he rushed off with both us following behind. He looked around the rooms, looking for something unseen.

"It's difficult, brand new me. Nothing quite works yet, but there's something I'm missing…" he trailed off.

"In the corner of your eye…" I murmured softly, making him slowly turned his head to see the door at the end of the hallway, the one that was hiding before his eyes. He was about to go to it before the bells rang, the cloister bell rang out loud to all of us.

"No! no, no, no, no!" The Doctor cried in vain as we quickly stumbled back to the TARDIS.

"I've got to get back in there!" the Doctor exclaimed in a full run to the TARDIS, "The engines are phasing! It's going to burn!"

"But it's just a box!" Amelia gasped, "How can a box have engines?"

"It's not a box. It's a time machine sweetie," I explained hastily, letting her hand go as I try catch up with the Doctor.

"What? A real one?" Amelia questioned disbelievingly, "You've got a _real_ time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get it stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it," the Doctor declared as grabbed the rope.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"Not safe in here, not yet. Give me five minutes, and I'll be right back for the both of you," he shouted out. But I ignore that last part, "You're not leaving me behind mister!" I told him as he started getting down. He sighed defeated, he really hadn't the time to fight.

I whispered something to Amelia quickly before rushing off down the rope and joining the Doctor back to the main room. My head gripped the console sides as I looked for the blue boring-ers or the blue stabilizers. "Where are they?" I muttered before spotting them, my hand reached out and pressed them in a matter of seconds. I sighed once the Tardis was back on her feet; I gave her a small stroke. "You're getting there, girl" I whispered smiling before sitting down in the Doctor chair.

I hadn't noticed the Doctor flying down pass me into the swimming pool before as I was busy trying to find the stabilizers. I couldn't help laugh at the doctor, his hair so scuffed it looked almost like he had been electro shocked, "God, what happened to you?" I asked while huddling myself completely into his chair. It was warm and cosy and remained me how tired I really was that I couldn't help snuggle into it.

"How did you do that?" He asked as he looked around him, his feet now on the right part of the Tardis. "Do what?" I yawned out, "that?" he pointed to the console and ground. "Stabilizers" I replied, letting my eyelids droop. My body ached. Before all this, waking here, meeting him and Amelia. It felt like a dream, a dream I had wished for four years ago. _Yes, it just a dream. A stupid dream, and soon I wake up to find myself in bed like nothing happen or the in the field still watching the night sky. _

My eyes opened to look at his, his green ones that stared concern. His hand on my shoulder as he shook me awake, "oh? Sorry must've fallen asleep" I said before pushing his hand away, feeling warmth radiating of him and the spark that fled through my arm. "You said you were going to explain, we got time" he said smiling as he leant against the railing beside the chair.

I returned the smile, "I don't know how I got here, as many times as I said before, my mother whack me over the head with a frying pan" my head swirled trying to find the reason until a conclusion came to mind, _it wasn't really my mother..._" and I awoke to find myself in your kiddies pool, inside the Tardis, I might of fell through some small crack in my world that the Tardis might been near at the time and caught me before I could fall to my death. She is sweet girl, I wouldn't be amazed."The Tardis hummed happily. Telling me she did. "Now how I know about you, that's a different story, in my world your a fictional character along with everyone else here, future, present and past. Well except me, I never existed here. However to be truthful, I only know a tiny bits from your 4th regenerations, and mostly your 9th, 10th and you now. I usually do forget bits and pieces but it still there" I said tapping my brain.

He was now thinking after listening to me, he never budged in thankfully. "If you don't believe me, we can do that thing were you see my memories and anything I don't want you to see, like spoilers, I put it behind locked doors. " I told him. He jumped up, before grabbing my face "You're brilliant! Why did I not do that in the first place?" He asked. I laughed slightly, "Because you wanted to hear me explain?"

He nodded before stopping, "You think you can do that for me?" He questioned standing up again, with me getting up stretching, "Yes I think I can do that easily" I replied, quickly thinking of all the future moments and episode behind closed doors along with fanfictions I've read, with all mine and friend secrets behind another. I had barely anything to hide about myself; I had a pretty normal life for a human. I had my ups and downs but nothing to horrible compare to others.

I smiled "Ready" I told him, he nodded "You sure?" he asked checking. "Ready as I ever will be" I told him and with that he clashed his head against mine. He check the doors to be stiffed and shut before adventuring into my memories, He finished in a couple of minutes like it was nothing, and pulled away. I groaned _that was quick. _He smirked "The advantage of being a time lord" He told me, my eyes wide "How?" I asked, his smirk only grew "easy, I was in your mind, so I would hear your thoughts" he replied simple.

The Tardis started to shake as we once again found ourselves flying across the room and on the floor. I felt the heavy weight of another, before opening my eyes to see the Doctor lying on me. "C-can you get off please?" I begged he only smiled before pulling himself up, his eyes connected with my own; I blushed before pushing him aside. "Stop staring! We got a small girl to get back to!" I shouted at him, knowing the Tardis had been asking us to do, as well give her alone time to sort herself out.

She soon landed; the Doctor gripped my hands before dragging me along. "Come on!" He said over his shoulder. The light glowed down at us that it made my eyes burn slightly from being in the night time longer.

"Amelia! Amelia! I worked out what it was! I know what I was missing!" he shouted, using the sonic on the door with myself right behind him, "You've got to get out of there! Amelia! Are you alright!"

We both rushed inside the house, hoping to see Amelia. I knew she is fine however anything can change now I'm here. He started to sonic the sixth room in fear she was in there, I had keep watch for a phew minutes before turning to the Doctor wondering what taking too long before I heard the floorboards and a swish of air before the impact of wood against my head. "Bloody..." I murmured before everything turned black.

_"Missy, you are a very weird, you know right?" _

_"I know mum, I've been weird since...Than" _

"Mel," I heard the similar smooth voice entre my ears, someone shook my shoulders. "Come on, Mel, open your eyes"

I opened my eyes to see the Doctor face close to mine and his hand on my shoulder. I groaned, "I think my head had enough of a beating..."I mumbled before looking around until spotting Amelia, I mean Amy in her kissogram police suit.

"Oi!" she yelled, glaring at both of us. I tried to adjust to where I sat, trying make a cap between both me and the Doctor to only fail. "You two sit. Still" she growled.

The Doctor then tried to jump up, dragging me partly with him. Noticing now we were handcuffed together and chained to the radiator. He whimpered annoyed "Oh that's much better. Brand new me, knock on the head, just what I needed."

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got backup on the way," Amy told us, her voice stern and her emotions chained up behind her eyes.

"No, hang on, wait. You're a police woman," the Doctor realized, I couldn't help giggle at him to only be glared down at.

"And you're breaking and entering. Do you see how this works?"

"Sonicing and entering, totally different," I muttered with a grin, The Doctor pouted that I sole his line.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" the Doctor asked hurriedly, going back to the problem.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy asked with wide eyes, I smirked that. She must've thought we were some random strangers that looked like copies of the past those 12 year ago.

"Yeah, Amelia," the Doctor said, nodding to himself.

"Little Scottish girl," I added, giving that more detail. Even I knew she was standing here before me.

"Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing, I suppose we must've gone a bit far… Has something happened to her?" the Doctor asked with concern.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," Amy told us quietly, her eyes twitched slightly.

"How long?" I asked her, my eyes noticing the room behind her.

Amy hesitated a moment, "Six months." _Most likely when she changed her name. _

"No! No, no. No, I can't be six months late, I said five minutes. I promised," he sniffed, his eyes more open as if he trying to find truth.

Amy walked off and the Doctor leaned forward, "What happened? What happened to Amelia Pond?"

"Sergeant, it's me again hurry it up. These two know something about Amelia Pond," Amy said into her radio. I sighed and leaned back against the radiator, my hand fidgeted with the ends of the handcuffed.

"We're late Doctor," I whispered to him, my eyes feeling closed as I felt a soft throb again. "We are, _very_ late"

I felt him lean against the radiator, most likely feeling guilty that he done it again, he was late again. And he knew it wouldn't be his last time to do so. "You're taking it very well," He commented as Amy walked off down the Hall, to show she talking to the station.

"I always have until I can stop," I told truthfully "I don't like stopping, it means thinking, and thinking hurts" I yawned. "I keep moving, because..." I stopped, didn't know how to finish that line anymore. I laughed "I don't know" I whispered off.

Warm arms wrapped around me, "If you're scared then that understandable, if your frighten then it okay, if you want to cry then you should" He whispered to me, I puffed my cheeks annoyed. "I'm fine" I told him, _I am frighten, terrified but we need to keep this story in time. _

Amy returned after her 'fake' chat with the station. Her hand on her hips, frowning. "I need to speak with whoever lives in this house right now," the Doctor said with an air of patience, his eyes watched me, but I only smile at him.

"I live here," Amy said firmly, stating the facts. I couldn't help watch the change in expression on the Doctor face, which grew in confusion.

"But you're the police!" The Doctor cried.

"Yes, and this is where I live! Have you got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" the Doctor and I asked her at the same time.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked confused, her gaze flickering between the Doctor and I. The Doctor eyes told me to _stop it_; I only smiled back at him. _Nope._

"How many rooms on this floor? Count them for us now."

"Why?" Amy demanded. _She should've been called the questioner. I swear she always asks questions!_

"Because it will change your life," I told her, my smile gone and replaced with a serious one.

"Five," Amy said after a moment, "One, two, three, four, five-"

"Six," the Doctor said seriously, taking over the number she counted.

"Six?" Amy says with a breath of disbelieving laughter, I could understand. Meet strange people 12 years ago, strange people return like nothing happen since those 12 years ago. Strange people telling her she has six rooms. Who wouldn't laugh like that? I would.

"Look," I told her, my eyes still somewhat glued to the door behind her. Her eyes contained interest, disbelief, caution, and curiosity as she questioned "Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look, where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you," the Doctor voiced darken as he spoke, Amy slowly turned to face the door. Her eyes wide with disbelief, as her mouth open in shock. "T-this not possible" she breath out.

"It just happen, bloody hell, anything is possible" I muttered under my breath, annoyed. I sighed, she only seen the logical world, that most people only see one way, until the impossible become the most possible thing in the world, then it becomes open to them. _Lucky,_ _I had to have my eyes always open..To the impossible..._

"There's a perception filter all around the door. I sensed it the last time I was here. I should've seen it," he rambled quickly, taking me away from my heavy thoughts.

"That's a _whole_ room," Amy breathed, "That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here a while to go to hide and it's still hiding and you need to uncuff us now!"

Amy tossed us a key, which I caught easily before trying to wage it into the lock only to find it the wrong one, or a fake. I growled slightly before turning to Amy, "This one isn't the real one, where is it?" I questioned her softly.

"I lost it," Amy murmured while shrugging her shoulders, her eyes more glued to the strange sixth room door. The Doctor whimpered, "How could you lost it?" He cried out. I patted his shoulder reassuringly, before gripping my hand to look at the handcuff to notice they're were just a bit too big on me, I smirked as I wriggled my hand out of the cuffs after a bit of a fight, while the Doctor watch questioningly. Soon my hand was out with the red sore lining that I only smile at. _Nothing too bad._

Amy had already by now has her hand on the door knob turning it open to go in. The Doctor noticed my gaze before starting his pleads, "Stay away from that door!"

Both Amy, and I enter the room carefully as we looked around. The soft voice of the Doctor appears in my ears "Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" he shouted before muttering, "Again…", I giggled at his words "Don't you always?" I replied before shuffling around the room to find his screwdriver.

_1_

_2_

_3_

"Ah!, My screwdriver! Sliver thing blue at the end, where did it go?" he shouted as he rustled through his pockets. Amy sighed upset, "There's nothing in here " she muttered upset, while my eyes caught the poor screwdriver in goo, suckling around it. I grabbed it of the small table, box thing, whipping away the pink goo away. "I've found the screwdriver!" I shouted before gripping Amy shoulder, "We need to get out of here, now!"

It grabbed her arm, making her turn, her eyes grew wide in fright before screaming and rushing out leaving me wanting to turn, when I did the thing smirked before it voice spoke in my head, _"Hello, young one" _He whispered, hissing and spitting. I smiled hesitantly back "W-well, hello to you too, !" I stumbled out as I step back and rushed out the door shutting it behind me before throwing the Sonic at him. "Quick, quick!" I muttered to the doctor as I heard Prisoner Zero yelling and cursing behind the door.

He quickly got himself out the cuffs and the screwdriver pointed at the door. He sighed "You knew what going to happen, but no, you still don't listen" he whispered annoyed by me, my hands up in defence "Hey, I can't change this world and its plans" I whimpered back , his eyes glared at me "Being here, is already changing it" _as if I didn't already know that! _

"Will that door hold it?" Amy panicked, hands fiddling around in fright. "Oh, yeah of course. It's an inter-dimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of _wood_," he said sarcastically, Amy shoot him a glared. I shrugged my shoulders, "Could be one out there that does" I told him, "Yes, yes, but this one not!" he replied quickly.

The door started to glow brightly, the light shimmer across the floor like the morning sun. I squeak slightly while moving back. "What that?" Amy asked in panic, "What's it doing?"

"I don't know, getting dressed," the Doctor replied fiddling with his screwdriver, "Run. Just go, your backups coming, we'll be fine." Amy shook her head before replying "There is no backup" growling annoyed that he hadn't seen through her little 'get-revenge' plan.

"I heard you on the radio, you called for backup," the Doctor looked up at Amy with confusion.

"I was pretending, it's a pretend radio," Amy said quickly.

"But you're a police woman!" the Doctor cried.

"I'm a kissogram!" Amy cried, throwing off her hat.

Before they could continue their little argument, a crash of the door could be heard. In the shadows came out a man and his dog, a very distraught one that you'll see in a nightmare. Their faces and expression where all wrong form the other.

"But it's just…" Amy trailed off.

"No it isn't," overlapping her words, "Look at their faces" the Doctor finished off. Amy noticed the way the dog looked natural, this wasn't out of normal, yet its owner had been growling before barking, a simple mix up for a alien who doesn't really know the human race_, pride_.

"Freaky, isn't it?"I asked her, I shivered seeing the smirk growing on the dog face as it stared at me. "I'm sorry, but _what_?" Amy nearly shouted.

"It's all one creature," the Doctor explained, "One creature disguised as two. Clever, old multiform…Bit of a rush job though, got the voice a bit muddled did you?" the Doctor asked, causing Prisoner Zero to look over at us all.

"Mind you where'd it get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a life feed, how'd you fix that?" the Doctor questioned, seemingly oblivious to the fact that a hostile alien was coming towards us.

Prisoner Zero started growling and took a step forward, opening its mouth to show off its needle-sharp teeth.

"Stay!" the Doctor shouted at Prisoner Zero, "Apparently we're safe, and you wanna know why? She sent for backup."

The Doctor patted Amy's shoulder, but stopped when she said, "I didn't send for backup!"

"I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives," he muttered before saying louder, "Okay, yeah, no backup! And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we had backup then you'd have to kill us."

"Attention Prisoner Zero, the human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero, the human residence is surrounded," a metallic voice called from nowhere in particular.

"What's that?" Amy whispered.

"Well, that would be backup," I informed her.

"Okay, one more try," the Doctor started. "We do have backup and that's definitely why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. "

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration," I said with exasperation colouring my tone.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice said again.

Prisoner Zero walked through a door in the hallway, and the Doctor ordered quickly, "Run!" before practically tossing Amy down the hallway. He grabbed my hand and grinned at me before we ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out into the bright daylight.

Word count: 5,850

_ahaha, I was close though... anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please comment, Fav, and follow thank you! And if you want any request, Ideas for future events, like the moon, then they'll be very helpful! All credit will go to you for them, thanks. _

_Peace._


End file.
